Mi Hogar Y Mi Escuela Infestada de Ninjas
by koneko-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: (igual que en mi perfil anterior) Una chica otaku, adicta a internet y a los experimentos quimicos, entenderá que no se debe experimentar cerca de una computadora. Menos si saca a un montón de ninjas de famoso manga. T por malas palabras.
1. ¡EXPLOSIONES Y UNA SORPRESA!

**Mi Hogar y Mi Escuela Infestada**

**De Ninjas**

**Aixa: Buenas las tengan personas de Fanfiction, bueno, antes de que algún lector salvaje aparezca diciendo que plageé este fic quiero decir que no le plageé porque es mío, soy " 099" solo que me hice otra cuenta porque tuve problemas con el otro. En fin no iba a darme por vencida tan fácilmente con mis fics, les puse mucho empeño al crearlas y ahora que tengo personas que me apoyan para continuarlo heme aquí! Así es lectores, solo por ustedes continúo con mis fics que les han llegado a gustar y que tanto amor les puse, corregí algunas cosas en los capítulos, borré las partes donde respondí a los reviews ya que me parecía raro que tuviera reviews contestados sin tener alguno en esta cuenta, asi que bueno les traigo el fic de ninjas infestando mi casa con algunas mejoras.**

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")**-

"_Se han preguntado, ¿cómo sería vivir con sus personajes favoritos del anime o manga favoritos? ¿No se lo han preguntado nunca? Bueno, entonces tienen aquí una historia que les mostrará los posibles sucesos que ocurrirían si sus personajes favoritos, fueran llevados al mundo real y tuvieran que vivir en la misma casa que ustedes"_

**CAPITULO 1: ¡EXPLOSIONES Y UNA SORPRESA!**

En todo el mundo hay personas amantes del anime y del manga japonés, y Ángeles es una de esas personas. Ángeles, amaba el manga-anime; como toda chica otaku, y todo lo relacionado con él. Se sabía cuándo fue lanzado el 1° capítulo del manga y el anime de DB-Z-GT, se sabía de memoria todos los nombres de todos los pokémons y todos los digimons, sabía técnicas de combate de las batallas bakugan, se sabía de memoria todas las canciones de todos los anime que le gustaron y le gustan en español latino y las que estaban en japonés que las tarareaba y muchas otras cosas más. También se podía decir que le encantaban los experimentos químicos, le fascinaban las explosiones y reacciones químicas, es más se podría decir que amaba la Química aunque no más que a su personaje de anime favorito al cual amaba con todo su corazón.

No sabía qué era lo que más la enamoraba de él, si la forma en que defendía sus sueños y a sus amigos, su enorme sonrisa que se te contagia con tan solo imaginártela, su actitud inmadura aunque divertida que te entretiene y divierte, la forma en la que te reanima cuando estás triste y decaído, la forma en la que no deja que nadie se rinda tan fácilmente, la forma en la que te encariñas rápidamente de él, las marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejan a unos bigotes, los pucheros que hace al no conseguir lo que quiere sobre todo si es su preciado ramen, sus "Dattebayo!" y "ttebayo!" que dice al final de casi cada oración, o sus hermosos ojos azules que te hipnotizan cada vez que lo ves. Sí, como se habrán dado cuenta, ella estaba enamorada nada más y nada menos que de Naruto Uzumaki.

Si bien el Naruto de la primera parte le pareció tonto aunque encantador, lindo y divertido, el del Shippuden se le hacía todo eso además de ultra sexy!, y aunque admitía que sus amigos de Konoha y la organización Akatsuki no están nada mal, su corazón ya le pertenecía a ese rubio "zorrito" revoltoso de ojos azules. Podrán pensar que amar a un personaje ficticio es una locura, pero para ella no, ella sentía lo que sería lo más cercano a un verdadero amor.

Después de un largo día de escuela, llegó a su casa y apenas entró dejó la mochila en el suelo y se tiró en el enorme sofá de la sala.

-¿Es idea mía o las clases se están volviendo más largas y más aburridas? aahhh (suspiro) mejor hago los deberes así ya me queda tiempo para mí. – sacó su cuaderno de matemáticas y se dispuso a hacer los deberes, pero apenas posó el lápiz sobre él se quedó quietecita y con la mirada fija en el cuaderno- No tengo ni un carajo de idea de cómo se hacen. En fin mejor voy a viciarme un ratito en Internet. – Encendió su notebook y apenas vio su fondo de pantalla una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como le encantaba tener de un lado al equipo 7 (versión Shippuden) y del otro a Akatsuki como fondo. Cuando dejó de babearse por ver a tan lindos chicos y a su divino Naruto, recordó para qué la había encendido y decidió abrir primero el facebook pero algo la dejó con cara de WTF!, abrió después el Google, luego el YouTube, luego el Twitter, luego el FanFiction y sus sospechas se confirmaron - ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! ¡NO HAY INTERNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! – (JK: Como verán para un otaku el no tener Internet es peor que el fin del mundo, encontrarte solo rodeado de monstruos asesinos fantasmas, estar solo en un apocalipsis zombie y la entrega de calificaciones. Corríjanme si me faltó algo) -¿Y ahora qué hago? TT TT. ¡Ya sé puedo hacer unos experimentos químicos!- y sin apagar su computadora fue y volvió de su cuarto con un juego de química.

Se puso a mezclar cualquier cosa mirando entretenida cómo cambiaban de colores hasta que su mirada se posó sobre la tapa de la caja en la que venían que estaba en el suelo, dejó las mezclas cerca de la computadora que no corrió mucho que digamos, cuando agarró la tapa y la miró con cuidado pudo leer algo que le llamó la atención, una palabra que decía "ADVERTENCIA"

-¿Esto tiene advertencias?- (JK: Últimamente hasta la comida tiene advertencias y/o instrucciones)

Con aburrimiento se puso a leer la dichosa advertencia - "Se recomienda mantener lejos del alcance de niños pequeños y de idiotas sin remedio, no dejarlos en lugares poco ventilados y donde se llenen de mugre. Pero sobretodo, tener cuidado con mezclar una sustancia con otra y de dónde realiza esa mezcla, ya que puede provocar una explosión que lastime o mate a medio mundo. Derechos reservados. No hay cambios ni devoluciones. No nos hacemos responsables por los problemas que provoquen" – Después de leer la advertencia se dio la vuelta para observar la mezcla que había hecho antes que no dejaba de emitir un sonido burbujeante y de echar algo de humo.

Al ver que la cosa se ponía mal salió corriendo hacia afuera cuando recordó algo importantísimo que hizo que se detuviera.

-¡Oh no! Olvidé mi computador…AAHHHH! – apenas se dio media vuelta se produjo una explosión que llenó de humo toda la sala. No era tan grande ni peligrosa como la advertencia decía pero igual pudo causar algún daño que haría que se lamentara. –Cof! Cof! Vaya explosión. Fue muy parecida a…a…-

-A las que provoca el estúpido de Deidara! –

-Si a las que hace… un minuto ¿a quién pinches le acabo de hablar? Más bien ¿quién me habló a mí?- cuando el humo por fin se despejó, Ángeles pudo observar que no estaba sola en la sala, estaba acompañada por varias personas, pero no cualquier tipo de personas. Eran nada más y nada menos que el equipo y la organización que tenía como fondo de su computadora, pero en carne y hueso, ósea 100% reales.

**_CONTINUARÁ…MUAJAJAJAJA… ok no perdón_**

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-**

**Aixa: Bueno gente nos veremos la próxima, seguiré arreglando los otros capítulos y apenas lo haga los publico todos juntos.**

**Jessica: Esperamos que nos sigan leyendo, porque ustedes…**

**A/J: ¡Son lo más importante para nosotros! Los queremos mucho.**


	2. ¡CONOCIENDO A MIS ÍDOLOS!

**Mi Hogar y Mi Escuela**

**Infestada de Ninjas**

**Aixa: acá vine y con "nuevo" capítulo, lo decidí así, mejor edito uno por uno y vuelvo a hacer eso e responder reviews ya que tengo reviews nuevos. Eso la verdad me alegró mucho :33**

**Jessica: es bueno que hayan comentado, **_**ya estaba por ir a la casa de cada uno de ustedes y torturarlos si no llegaban a hacerlo**_**, me alegro mucho de verlos a todos de nuevo.**

**Aixa: siiiiiiiiii e.e ok espero no les moleste tener que leer todo el fic de nuevo, y si se preguntan por qué me puse este nombre, lo hice para que al buscarme no les aparezca mi antiguo perfil,**_** y para que los arenosos del foro ese de malos fics no me tengan bajo vigilancia, ellos ya se están creyendo la CIA o el FBI o lo que sea.**_** ¡Que disfruten del capítulo!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Obvio que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gil de Kishimoto, que a este paso en el manga la serie posiblemente termine llamándose "Madara Shippuden" por cómo van las cosas.**

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Cof! Cof! Vaya explosión. Fue muy parecida a… a…-_

_-A las que provoca el idiota de Deidara!-_

_-Si a las que provoca…un minuto ¿a quién pinches le acabo de hablar? Más bien ¿quién me habló a mí?-_

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-**

**CAPITULO 2:**** ¡CONOCIENDO A MIS ÍDOLOS!**

Ángeles no podía creerlo, sus personajes favoritos de uno de sus mangas animes favoritos estaban en vivo y en directo!

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota jashinista con apariencia de gay?! – le gritaba un chico rubio que más bien parecía una chica. Sí, definitivamente, ese era Deidara.

-Lo dice el tipo que parece travesti con esa apariencia. –

Y así fue como comenzó una pelea entre Hidan el jashinista y Deidara el artista, que duró alrededor de quince minutos.

-¡OIGAN YA BASTA! –gritó Ángeles provocando que todos le clavaran la mirada algo extrañados – "Creo que no debí gritarles"– pensaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? –le preguntaba con, al parecer, mal humor un tipo alto de pelo naranja con piercings, ese debe ser Pain. –Responde si no quieres morir en este instante. –

-Oye, oye tranquilo. Primero que nada, la pregunta no sería qué hago yo aquí si no qué hacen todos ustedes aquí, después de todo soy yo la que vive aquí en esta casa. –Al decir aquello todos voltearon a todos lados, y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, no era un lugar que hayan visto antes. Era una sala muy grande con paredes de color blanco, unos tres sillones de color rojo sangre; dos individuales y uno más grande. Puertas corredizas de cristal, un televisor de plasma y un lindo candelabro que iluminaba todo el lugar. Así que no tuvieron más remedio que creerle. – ¡Segundo, no me amenaces que yo no te eh hecho ni dicho nada para que lo hicieras grandísimo idiota! –En ese momento todos los Akatsukis estaban más que asustados por Pain, quien no dejaba de emanar un aura maligna y tenebrosa.

-¿Cómo me llamaste maldita niña insolente?- Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Pain se lanzó hacia Ángeles para acabar con su patética vida como solo un asesino loco psicópata sabe hacerlo.

Iba a enterrarle un kunai en el cuello pero una patada suya en el estómago lo detuvo en el acto para luego recibir un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo. Todos miraban asombrados cómo el líder de una organización de asesinos era vencido por una niña, que no mostraba ni un rastro de cansancio y ni una gota de sudor en cambio Pain estaba tosiendo por la falta de aire y tocándose la mejilla que le dolía mientras estaba arrodillado en una pierna en el suelo.

-Que esto te sirva de lección para no volver a insultarme ni a intentar atacarme ¿entendiste Pain? –Él le dio una mirada de odio para luego reemplazarla por una de confesión. – ¿Pasa algo malo Pain? –ahora la confundida era ella.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –le preguntaba ahora serio mientras se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Me sé el nombre de todos ustedes. Ustedes son: Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu y Tobi –los señalaba mientras los iba nombrando. –Y ellos son: Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto… –se quedó congelada al ver al rubio de sus sueños frente a ella.

Quién diría que Naruto se ve más sexy en persona. No pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse cuando Naruto la miró y le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas en forma de saludo.

-Y él es Naruto. –Naruto al ver que lo conocía le dio una de sus enormes sonrisas, esas que tanto la enloquecían a ella. Se le acercó para saludarla tendiéndole la mano que ella tomó algo nerviosa.

-Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki, pero me parece que eso ya lo sabes jeje ¿y tú cómo te llamas? –

-Y-yo soy Ángeles Amigorena. Es un placer conocerte mi querido Naruto. –cuando ella pudo reparar en lo que dijo, Naruto la miraba confundido por la forma en que lo llamó, al igual que todos los demás presentes que ahí que no sabían si reírse de ella o quedarse calladitos como estaban.

-Em… yo em… lo siento es que esa es mi forma cariñosa de saludar. –

-Está bien, ttebayo. Se ve que me conoces así que te diré algo que debes saber y no olvidarás, yo… –

-Serás el próximo Hokage de Konoha, porque quieres que la gente deje de temerte y empiece a tratarte como alguien importante "¡de veras!" ¿Es lo que ibas a decir no? –le preguntaba de lo más tranquila y con una sonrisa mientras que Naruto y su equipo la miraban sorprendidos, sobretodo Naruto. No solo supo lo que iba a decir si no que lo dijo al pie de la letra tal y como se lo había dicho a Kakashi cuando él les preguntó cuál es su sueño para el futuro, hasta le salió bien el "¡de veras!" que dijo aquella vez.

-Al parecer no solo sabes nuestros nombres, también cosas de nuestras vidas. –afirmaba con un semblante serio cierto azabache, Sasuke.

-Pues sí.-

-¿Y se puede saber cómo? –

-Mmm, ¿cómo se los explico? Bueno es difícil de entender o más bien de creer pero la verdad es… ¡que ustedes no son reales! Son personajes de ficción creados por un hombre japonés que al haberlos creado, él y ustedes se hicieron mundialmente famosos. En otras palabras, son personajes de anime-manga ¿entienden? –después de esa explicación todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Es imposible que seamos personajes de ficción como dices! –le decía, o más le gritaba una loca pelirrosa.

-Óyeme a mí no me grites que no estoy en la otra punta del mundo. Y sobre lo de ficticios pues, desearía que no pero sí lo son, pero podrían tomárselo como que son de otro mundo o dimensión… más o menos-

-Aun así no me lo creo, menos si me lo dice alguien como tú. –

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué mierda me quisiste decir con eso? –

-Me refiero a gente que no conozco. ¿Cómo sé que no eres un enemigo que buscar secuestrar y lastimar a Naruto como Akatsuki? –

-Si yo quisiera secuestrar a Naruto no le haría nada malo. "A menos que tenerlo en mi cama atado de pies y de manos semidesnudo se considere malo…" –se decía mentalmente con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida. – Y si fuera un Akatsuki no hubiera golpeado a Pain cuando intentó atacarme y… –pudo seguir hablando pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. – Que raro, no esperaba que nadie viniera. Usualmente a esta hora todos se echan una siesta o se van a tomar unas cervezas. –

Se acercó a abrir la puerta para abrirla que se cerró por la explosión. Cuando apenas rozó el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared, detrás de ella había tres chicas.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-**

**Aixa: ¡**Bueno hola de nuevo lectores! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado nadita de nada, es que tuve problemas con el Word y con mi computadora, y no pude actualizar toooodos los capítulos, así que para no sufrir tanto lo haré de uno en uno. Y ahora responderé los 4 reviews que tengo. Itachi tú ven a saludar a tu mujer.

**Itachi:** ¡DAAAAAAAAAARK! –Va corriendo y la abraza- ¡AMOR TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHISIMO!

**Aixa:** Gracias por ser una fiel lectora. ¡Saludos!

**Jessica: **Pues no tan bien **tengu19** pero tampoco exageres, ninguna de nosotras tenemos las hormonas alborotadas, si no ya habrían violado a uno de ellos en el primer capítulo.

**Aixa: ** gracias por tampoco abandonarme :'3 te quiero y te mando saludos, yo también sigo siguiendo tu fic jeje.

**Hally-chanU.H ** gracias por decirlo y si me sentí morir cuando le pasó eso a mi cuenta :c ahora debo empezar desde cero u.u

En fin. Gracias a todos los fieles lectores que seguirán leyendo mi fic y no me han abandonado, los quiero mucho y les prometo no dejarlo abandonado. ¡Saludos!


End file.
